The proposed research will determine whether amygdala and lateral hypothalamus - two areas of the limbic system known to underlie sensorimotor behaviors - are in receipt of visual and somatosensory information in the rat. Two research methods will be used: 1) Anatomical. Discrete lesions will be made in the various parts of the rat's visual and somatosensory cortex, and the resulting degeneration of axons will be traced with silver stains to see if there are terminations in the amygdala and lateral hypothalamus. 2) Behavioral. Behavior patterns following amygdaloid or lateral hypothalamic destruction display a clear set of sensory related deficits. To determine the sources of this sensory input, lesions will be made in the superior colliculus, and the visual and somatosensory cortex of the rat, and the resulting behavior patterns will be compared with those following amygdaloid or lateral hypothalamic lesions. These comparisons will be made with an extensive set of neurological, psychophysical, and conditioning measures.